


Стужа

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Он умирает.





	Стужа

**Author's Note:**

> Да, автор знает, чем отличаются предложения от абзацев. Но предложения автора - абзацы.
> 
> Стимфония — «Чудеса»

_Он умирает._

Холод медленно расползается по телу, сводя судорогами все мышцы.

Звёзды в ледяной вышине пронзительно звенят ослепительной чистотой.

Колени подгибаются, заставляя упасть на хрустящий снег.

_Он умирает._

Ветка хрустит под тяжестью чьих-то лап, разрывая морозную тишину, но у него уже нет сил, чтобы обернуться.

Время вдруг замирает — и ничего, кроме снега, переливающегося холодным светом, на километры вокруг.

Северная ночь — смертельная опасность — отдаётся в сердце глубоким эхом.

_Он умирает._

В облаках пара от рваного дыхания клубится призрачная тьма.

Огни Полярного сияния разливаются по небу, извиваясь сверкающей полосой по блестящему льду.

А во рту лишь горький привкус разочарования.

_Он умирает._

Ветер острыми иглами впивается в кожу, обнажая каждый нерв.

Душа рвётся наружу, разрывая оковы, в своём безумном стремлении к свободе.

Самый край Земли...

_21.12.2014_


End file.
